


It Takes Two

by 51SAN



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Kink, M/M, Murder, Scat, Yaoi, dont like dont read, kpop, papi - Freeform, public toilet, slinky mcdinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51SAN/pseuds/51SAN
Summary: Jumin and Zen meet up in an unusual place for a rendezvous! What can I say, it gets steamy ;))))





	It Takes Two

Try as he might, Jumin couldn’t curb his desire for Zen. Ever since their first night together many months ago, the ‘s image hadn’t left his mind once. Biting his lip, he opened up the FeceTime app on his iPed. The pair had taken to online communication since they were so often busy with work. 

Ring, ring…  
...

Zen sighed as the long, hard shit slid out of his anal cavity. “God, I wish that were you,” he groaned into the phone mic, as the load left a satisfying plop into the toilet. It had been almost a week since he’d last seen his lover face-to-face, but they’d been making do with modern technology. He looked down at his screen, smiling at the familiar eyes that met his. “You’re beautiful even while you shit,” Jumin murmured, licking his lips. Zen groaned as he felt another one coming. This one was slippery, and torpedoed into the water. Poseidon kissed Zen’s bare asscheeks. After shaking his ass in an attempt to dry it off, Zen went to wipe. After breaking off a square, he realised that there wasn’t any more. He shut his eyes and prepared for death.

Meanwhile, Jumin peered through the screen as he watched his defecating lover come to terms with his predicament. He couldn’t imagine the suffering that Zen was going through right now, for he was a rich boy who had grown up with a plentiful bounty of loo roll. However, his heart still ached for Zen, and by heart he meant dick, so he ended the call, leapt up from his chair and ran to his persanal helicopter pad. 

Half an hour later, Zen was still pooped at his shituation. All outta shitroll in a public convenience, with no hope in sight. He closed the amber orbs in his face and focused on his surroundings, on the odour he had created. The stench was reminiscent of that one day of his youth, when his cheeks were still rosy, and his ass cheeks were rosier. From all the slapping of course. He was a bad boy. A bad, bad boy, and he knew it well. 

It was his papi’s 80th, and the sweet daddy had decided to lay low on the dick and go high on the chick. It was a sad occasion for Zen, who much preferred papi’s pearl white ocean of seamen to the crusty nugget getting totally annihilated between his teeth (whitened with Colgate whitening toothpaste. Please sponsor us). Being bored to his wits end he stood up, sending his chair back. “I’ll be back”, he said before rushing off, shooting a nugget crumb between his crusty lips like a bullet from a rifle. It landed on his papi’s face - right between the eyes - and suddenly, the old man was writhing on the floor like an old man writhing on the floor. His last words were “Vietnam flashbacks”.

Meanwhile, Zen was making his way to the bathroom, running his smexy fingers through his moonlight hair. He paused, kabedonning the Ghost of Christmas past against the tiled wall and shutting his eyes for a second in agony. His functional sausage burned with desire. Forearm stiff against the wall, he made a side glance as a dark figure stopped before him, turned, and entered the male bathroom. Zen straightened himself up, eyes glued to the part between the legs and below the belly but above the mid-thigh. He bit his lip, catching a few stray nugget crumbs, and gasped “get in my moUTH” before following after the mysterious man. He’d go full Sherlock tonight. A dicktective solving the mystery beneath that man’s briefs. 

He was forced back into the present when the stall door next to him slammed shut, the sound of the lock scraping into place. “That’s a little weird,” he thought, “that someone would go into the next stall when I’m the only one here.” He looked down and saw a beautifully black polished shoe planted neatly on the floor beside him. His solitary spaghetto shot up.   
The mysterious stranger in the stall beside him unzipped his pants, letting them slowly slide down his smexy legs. Zen grew even more excited when he saw the shit-stained tighty whities hit the sticcky floor. Suddenly, a bare foot slid under the barrier. Zen sat in shocked silence as the toes wiggled at him, then the foot reached out and stroked the length of his own. He shivered as the clammy foot rubbed against his mankle, letting out a small moan. The foot raked its toenails down his leg one more time before retracting, and in return, a folded over stack of toilet paper was slid across the floor towards him. Leaping up in delight, Zen’s sweaty behind pulled the toilet seat up with him, and it fell back down with a slam. He knelt down and picked up his new Bible. Upon unfolding it, Zen noticed that the fold was held stuck with some kind of adhesive. He pulled a little harder until it came apart. What happened next shocked him. He stared down at the paper in his hands, a slight tremble overtaking him. Written in shit, the message read: “hey sexc” Clenching his teeth, he folded it up again and used it to sweep his valley clean. 

His most dire emergency solved, Zen frowned as he looked downwards. His peen hadn’t gone down since he last saw his baebae. Grumbling, he reached down to his ankles to fish his phone out of his pocket. After snapping a quick pic, he forwarded it to Jumin. To his surprise, the cubicle beside his emitted a muffled beeping sound. Beep-beep. It couldn’t be. Zen peeled himself off of the loo and got down on his hands and knees, to again gaze upon those sexy feet on the other side of the barricade. Flip flop, he heard them stick to the floor and peel up over and over as their owner performed a form of chairobics; a seated tap-dance. He gasped in ecstasy at the sound of the feet peeling up from the moist men's bathroom floor. Such skill! All of a sudden, they paused, and he heard a rustling sound from behind the barrier. 뱅뱅뱅! A hammer crashed through the flimsy wall, and a pair of hands hurried to pull it apart. Soon, Zen and Jumin stood opposite each other with their pants around their ankles. Without pause, they embraced. “I missed you so much,” Zen sobbed.  
“It’s only been a day,” Jumin goggled.  
“Your beautiful,” Zen kissed him.  
“You’re,” Jumin responded, pressing their bodies closer together.  
“Mmmm, yeah, just a typo,” Zen backpedaled.   
Jumin’s dicc which he had affectionately nicknamed ‘Slinky McDinky’ rubbed againt Zen’s legg. Jumin slammed his knee into the cubicle wall, the gap between Zen’s legs, as he kissed him ferociously, animalistic growling voicing his hunger. His tongue dominated the model’s mouth. This wasn’t the first time the white-haired Boy had met batman for a rendezvous. Zen submitted to Jumin’s kisses as they lay together on the bathroom floor, debris from the floor sticking to their clammy skin. “Oh, my little kitten,” Jumin kissed Zen’s neck and then shifted to nibble on his ear. “This floor is getting you all dirty.”  
“You can help me with that, can’t you?” Zen teased, risking a stroke of Slinky McDinky. Jumin jerked upwards and then relaxed. “How am I to do that?” He murmured against the whitette’s skin, which was now riddled with goosedumps. “I have a way~,” Zen wonked.  
“Enlighten me, then.” was the response.  
Zen got on top and straddled the mugwump, pushing his back into the floor. For a moment he sat up, allowing Jumin a view of his glistening 12-pack abdominal muscles. Then he leaned back down, and starting at the base of Jumin’s neck, licked the sour taste from the skin of his thicc ricc daddy. Jumin lay bemused as his kitten nervously lapped at his skin, seeming a little rushed. By the time he reached the base of daddy’s navel, daddy’s patience had run out. Entertained, but carrying a thirst for dominance, Jumin sat himself up, pinning Zen against the creaky cubicle wall. “I’ll be Scooby, and I’mma Shag you against this wall.” He fiddled with the buckle of his belt for a minute, before sliding it off in one graceful movement. Zen’s firm yet juicy gaze suddenly changed to one of surprise. The zip of Jumin’s pants lowered itself like a descending elevator, slowly revealing the man’s dormant volcano. The black-haired macho nacho gently caressed Zoro’s hairless face (clearly caused by the notorious gay gene). He slipped his hand into the yellowed briefs, finger by finger, before whipping out his meat banana like a gunslinger in face off. Zen lost all his upper body strength and slid to the ground, licking his lipperonis. His eyes glazed over at the mesmerising sight of Jumin’s dickeridoo, which cast a small shadow over his face. Jumin chuckled as his eyes followed the gaze of his kitten. 

“Say hello to my little friend.” 

Pressing their bodies firmly together, he grasped Zen’s pointy dorito chin in his other large yaoi hand and prised his lips apart with his thumb, forcing it inside with a smirk. Zen flushed as Jumin’s gaze moved to meet his own. One hand grasping his mouth, the other deep inside Zen’s briefs - he had complete dominance over his amber-eyed prey. In one swift motion, he pulled his wet thumb out of Zen’s mouth. Then with both hands, he pulled Zen’s panties down, and his dick flung upwards like a sentient pendulum on acid. Rolling himself backward, he pillowed Zen’s newly freed inedible sausage inch by inch with his toasty buns, making it snug like a hotdog. 

 

Zen covered his face in embarrassment, Jumin firmly gripping his eleven pack for stability while he carefully eased the bun off the frankfurter. Jumin removed Zen’s hand to reveal a flustered face resembling a Caucasian after three hours in the sun.   
“Hold me, Ketut.” Jumin gasped, as he felt his warm buns wrap around the meat again, and Zen placed an awkward hand on his waist as if he were holding a disappointing Cheeseburger. To a slow and steady wins the race pace, Jumin hopped, skipped, and jumped his thicc buns up and down Zen’s mother’s italian cuisine. A sudden increase in tempo, and his noodle drummed against the other man’s abdomen(?). Dick dock, dick dock. They matched the rhythm of Jumin’s Rolex.   
Dick dock, dick dock.   
Dick dock, dick dock.   
Dick.   
Dock. 

Dick. 

Dock.

Sigh.  
Jumin was bored.  
He pulled a kitty collar out of his sleeve and wrapped it around Zen’s slender neck, right under his neck boner. “You’re my kitty now,” he said in a voice reminiscent of the bad ending of Jumin’s route in the game Mystic Messenger. “Suck my duck, kittyboy”   
Zen sucked his duck.  
He moistened up that bad boy like Uncle Toby’s oats drowned in hormone-free milk and heated to perfection in the microwave for a sweet one hundred and twenty seconds. 

Jumin fucked him in the ass. Not once. Not twice. Not thrice, but a whOPPIng six times. Suddenly, the door to the bathroom flew open! A man walked in, immediately coming face to faece with Jumin’s American hotdog. Without pause, Jumin whipped his dick around like a propellor, creating enough centrifugal force to launch the man back through the door with a loud bang. “Fuck.” He just committed the crime of grievous bodily harm to a complete stranger. Turning to Zen, he said, “Okay babe, we gotta split, I don’t wanna get copped with this.” Turning with a swagger, we allowed Zen one last glimpse at his firm yet supple behind, before pulling on his pants and running out the door.  
Zen sat in his own mess for a few moments before standing up to dress himself. On his way out, he passed by the crumpled mess of the stranger who only wanted to take a dump. Offering a silent prayer to the man’s unfortunate fate, he unlocked his phone to a new message.

“Your asscheeks are the golden arches, and I’ll be eating McD’s tonight.”

〜つづく〜

**Author's Note:**

> MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM RIGHT IN THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RIGHT!! IN!!! THERE!!!!!!!   
> GET!! IN!!!!!  
> IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!If u were a dog, youd be a good boy  
> hot like chilli mMMMMMM GET IN MY MOUTH  
> !!!!


End file.
